


Red Nose Reindeer

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [17]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Day 17, Español, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, drunk lucas, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un juego bastante tonto, al menos para Adam-------Día 17 en #HanniHolidays: Reindeer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

La directora de kindergarden había preparado una pequeña fiesta para todo los docentes y ayudantes del lugar que seria al día siguiente. Beth animó a Lucas ya que él pensaba solo quedarse en casa y no asistir, pero la persuasión de Beth animó a Lucas.

 

  
Justo esa tarde después de clases encontró a Adam sentado como siempre en las escaleras. "solo viendo gente" contestó el cuando Lucas preguntó por curiosidad.

 

 

 

"Esta noche tendremos una fiesta-" comenzó diciendo Beth a Adam "-¿Tal vez quisieras venir?" Adam evito verlos mientras se acomodaba en su lugar; veía hacia el frente viendo pasar a la gente en la acera del otro lado.  
"Ajam.." contesto así como así meciéndose hacia adelante un poco evitando ver a Lucas.  
"¿Eso fue un sí?" dijo Lucas sin quedarle bien claro, Adam no respondió y siguió atento viendo hacia el frente como esperando ver a alguien importante pasar.  
"Si... si lo fue." contesto Beth subiendo las escaleras. "Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas." Lucas asintió y empujo sus lentes.  
"Claro."

 

 

 

Siguió su camino y Beth el suyo dejando a Adam sentado en las escaleras.

 

 

 

Horas después Beth y Adam llegaron al lugar después de unos cuantos intentos en los cambios de ropa de Adam; Beth había ayudado un poco. Llegaron al lugar encontrando que varios docentes ya estaban pasados de copas y que Lucas coqueteaba con una maestra pues él igual estaba algo tomado.

 

 

 

"Creo que no encajo aquí... -" dijo Adam cerca de Beth, la música estaba tan fuerte que esta situación no era apta para una platica.  
"Pero... no, Se pondrá divertido. Es solo gente-" dijo de la misma manera acercándose a la oreja de Adam para que lo escuchara. "-gente bastante tomada y loca. No pasa nada."

 

 

 

Adam accedió pero con una simple condición: se quedaría en su sitio por todo lo que restaba de la noche sin hablar con nadie. Beth aceptó con una sonrisa y le ofreció un trago.

 

 

 

Desde su lugar Adam veía como Lucas se comportaba, veía a más gente bailar de una forma extraña y él de poco a poco terminaba su trago. Algunas personas jugaban con una nariz roja, Adam dedujo con facilidad que quien usaba la nariz tenía que hacer algo ridículo o tomar tragos completos en una sola vez.

 

 

 

Cuando Lucas se acercó al círculo de sus compañeros y enseguida le dieron la nariz roja de reno y una tipo diadema con las astas del animal hechas de fieltro. Lucas se negó a participar pero cuando la nariz había sido puesta y las astas estaban sobre su cabeza ya no había escapatoria. 

 

 

 

Lucas no sabía que hacer, buscaba por todo el lugar; trataba de pensar con claridad cuando vio a Adam solo sentado en aquella alta silla; no lo pensó dos veces y camino hasta con él.

 

El pobre Adam que estaba viendo hacia otro lado del lugar para evitar ver lo que Lucas haría por de castigo fue sorprendido cuando el mismo obligó a voltear poniendo sus manos sobre su cara y después planto un soso beso sobre sus labios.

 

 

 

Adam no sabía que hacer, el contacto duro unos cuantos segundos así que había sido algo bastante extraño.

 

 

 

Juro jamás acompañar a ninguno a ninguna fiesta.

 

 

 

Adam se levantó de su silla y salió de ahí.


End file.
